Long Lost Daughter
by caljones316
Summary: Callahan was born in 1664, her birth mother didn't make it during birth. Her mother was a shapeshifter, her father? Carlisle Cullen, he had no clue she was his daughter. She finally landed in Forks in 2008 and went to him.
1. Prologue

Can you believe it? Oh, you have no clue. That's right. Hi, I'm Callahan Cullen, my family calls me Cal or Callie, depending on the family member.

This is my life story as the long lost child of Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I'm his actual child.

How? Oh, you know Renesmee? How she's half human and half vampire, but once she turns 18 she becomes a full fledged vampire?

Yeah, that's how I came to be. My birth mother didn't survive child birth.

So, a lot of things have changed over the years, it's currently 2020, I was born 16th of March in 1664.

I was shortly adopted by a coven, who had no clue that my father was a vampire, as I aged rapidly, they had to move a lot.

Though at 7 years old, I was a fully grown adult. I stayed home with my adopted parents for 20 years in the city of Paris,

I didn't go out unless it was cloudy. As, you may already know some vampires have special abilities.

I have three, but my main one is called the sponge. I can take on someone else's ability and use it myself and make it stronger.

I naturally have the ability to see the future, but mine is a lot better than Alice, because Wolves don't hender my blindspot and neither does Bella.

I also can read minds and force thoughts into peoples heads. Which can be pretty awesome.

Anyway, you're probably wondering why I asked can you believe it.

The reason I asked that, was because I just saw my dad for the first time, but he didn't recognize me.

I mean How does one go up to an older gentleman and say, hey by the way I'm 24 years younger than you, but by the way the woman you slept with in 1663 got pregnant, had me in 1664 and passed away after giving birth.

Only reason I know your my dad is... well you get the gist right? Well it's time to start getting ready.

It's my first day of school at the local high school here in Forks. Wish me luck. Oh and did I mention, my mom wasn't human? Well, fully human that is. She was a shapeshifter, you know like Jacob?

Yeah, his tribe descended from a tribe back in Europe, but they don't speak of it. So here goes nothing.


	2. Chapter 1 Meeting Carlisle

It was a bright early morning there in Eugene, Oregon. Callahan had just moved to the area, and had been up all night getting her house settled. She lived in a small two bedroom house near the high school.

She also had gone on the veg diet, where she only fed on animals. Her basement had a packed fridge full of animal blood bags, a deep freeze full of it too, plus blood popsicles.

She usually made smoothies with the blood, so people just assumed she drank tomato juice a lot, or a lot of red drinks. She finally put up the last box up in the attic. She then placed photos around the house.

Mostly of older photos from when she first started. She had a drawing done of her birth mother, placed away in a box under her bed that she never slept in. She walked into her walk in closet and pulled out a beautiful stylish outfit.

She pulled on a black short mini skirt that covered half of her thigh, she then pulled on a white button down long sleeve shirt, a jean jacket over it. Pulling on a pair of grey ankle boots, she matched it with a brown hat and a snake print leather purse.

She then walked over to her makeup stand and did her make up perfectly, adding a little more eyeliner to make her brown eyes pop. She was wearing colored contacts. Her naturally brown hair, was currently dyed as a blue ombre hairstyle, natural waves.

She then looked around and grabbed her keys she had a red 2020 Chevrolet Corvette, she had bought it for herself after getting her 7th PhD. She heard down the street, students starting to gather at the school. She lived about three blocks away.

She grabbed her backpack and went to her car, getting in it, she drove to the school.

When she arrived, she noticed everyone staring at her.

Getting up out of her car, she walked inside of the school, finding the office, she gets her schedule for class and then walks out of the office and to the locker that she was told was hers.

Once she got it opened, she placed her coat inside it, and then looked around. The hallway smelled of human scent, but there was another one, not human. Nor was it wolf, it was the only smell of another vampire, looking in the direction from the scent, stood Alice Cullen.

The brunette girl even looked in her direction and their eyes locked.

It was a normal morning in the Cullen house, Bella was upstairs getting ready for school. Edward was coming back in from a hunt, along with Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle.

Rosalie was helping Nessie get ready for class, and Esme had gone out to the local homeless shelter and was volunteering her time there. Alice was sitting on the couch, in a trance like state,

Edward looked over to his sister and his own eyes went slightly wide. Once the vision ended, Edward looked to Alice. "Alice, are you sure it's her?" He asked.

Alice nodded and looked to Carlisle. "Carlisle, today you will have a nonhuman person come visit you at the hospital, don't freak out, they aren't there to harm you, but you must listen to their story.

For what they say is true, I've seen it and don't shut this person out when they tell you their story. It'll be a lot worse for them." She said softly, looking at her father figure.

Carlisle looked to his daughter and he nodded. "Alright, Alice. If you say I can trust the person, than I will." He said softly.

The school day was the normal school day, Callahan went to every class it did bore them, but soon school was over, she went to her car and left the school.

She drove to the local hospital, that she tracked Dr. Carlisle Cullen to work at. She then went inside and asked the receptionist to speak with the Carlisle, the woman nodded and led her to Carlisle's office.

"Miss, don't take this the wrong way, but you look a lot like Dr. Cullen, are you perhaps related?" She asked softly.

Cal smiled at the woman. "Possibly, I've been doing family research and it's led me here. So, we will see if it's the right one." She said softly, the receptionist nodded and had her sit down and got her a glass of water.

Cal thanked her and then sat down and read a book on her phone.

Carlisle was walking the halls, checking on patients, he decided to go to his office and his receptionist told him there was a young woman in his office waiting to speak to him. He thanked her and then went into the office.

His eyes landed on Callahan, her eyes met his and he could smell that she wasn't human, but not fully a vampire either. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, Ms?" He said softly.

Callahan looked at him and smiled very faintly. "Jones, for now. But do please call me Callie, or Cal. Whichever you'd prefer to call me." She said softly, looking at the male.

Carlisle looked at her. "Well, Callie, what brings you here? To see me of all people."

Callahan looked at Carlisle. "I assume, you realize I'm not fully human." She said softly, noticing him nod she continued. "I'm part vampire, but also part wolf. I was born in 1664, to a woman named Elinor Jones." She saw him freeze up a little bit.

Carlisle looked at her. "Where were you born?" He asked softly. "Near present day London." She said softly. Carlisle nodded and looked at her to continue her story.

"My mother had mated with a vampire the night I was conceived, once she realized she was pregnant, she went to her tribe and begged for them to keep me alive.

She had me, but it killed her. I was told my mothers boyfriend at the time, had to leave town to be safe, his name was Carlisle Cullen.

Born 24 years before I was. I traced this man all the way back and to present day, which leads me here.

You're the only Carlisle Cullen that has moved almost every 8 years, I even went to Aro, and he sent me to this area to find you.

He knows who I am. I'm your daughter, Carlisle. I've spent many many years searching for you. I only moved to America about 20 years ago,

because I've been searching all over Europe for you." She pulled up the sketch of what her mother had looked like, and showed him. She saw the look on his face.

"I had no clue she was pregnant, nor at the time did I know a male vampire could get a human/wolf pregnant as well. Who are you living with?" Carlisle asked him softly.

Callahan looked at him. "By myself, I have for many years. I just usually tell the school that I'm emancipated and can get the documents done so, it makes it easier." She said softly.

Carlisle looked at her. "Callie, I understand it'll be time to build complete trust between us, but why don't you pull yourself out of class for the next three days, I'll write you a doctors note, saying you're currently sick.

That it was some random bug that came on suddenly." He said softly. "Come camping with me and the rest of the family. That way you're not alone." He said softly.

Callahan looked at him. "As much as I'd like to do that, today was my very first day at the school, it'd look weird if I suddenly skipped school my second day.

Maybe another time. Though, I'd love to meet your family sometime. I think I noticed them this morning at school, but I didn't have any classes with them I don't believe." She said softly.

Carlisle looked at her, and he nodded. "Well, I'm getting off work here in just a moment, why don't you follow me to my house afterwards? I'll let them know that I have a visitor coming." He said softly.

Alice was already home with the others. She looked over to Esme and smiled softly. "We'll be having a visitor. She isn't just a vampire, she is a mix of vampire and like Jacob." She said softly.

Jacob looked at her. "How is that possible? We don't mix races like that." He said softly.

"Her birth mother was an ancestor of your tribe back in England." Alice said softly.

Within an hour, Callahan was standing with Carlisle in the kitchen of the Cullen Household. Carlisle looked to everyone.

"Thank you all for meeting with me this evening, I know most of you all had plans. But this couldn't wait. Everyone, this is Callahan Jones, daughter of a woman I was dating before I became a vampire.

Shortly after I was turned, I ran into her. We had relations, and shortly afterwards Callahan, or as I call her Callie was born. I am asking you all, to welcome her into our family. She does have the side of the shapeshifter. Which will explain the smell." He said softly.

Callahan looked around and smiled softly. "May I say something?" She asked quietly and got a nod from Carlisle.

She looked at all them. "I know, that it seems hard to believe, who I say I am, but if anyone is wanting proof I can show you, just by projecting my memories by thought into your head.

It is one of my many abilities. Also, even though I'm part shapeshifter, I only can survive off of blood. Though, I do drink the blood of humans from time to time,

I stick mainly to animal blood, by drinking it all day everyday. It's easy to contain. Just use a water bottle, one that's plastic and if people ask what you're drinking say a smoothie of some sort. That is how I've done it."


End file.
